Ereheart
Ereheart ,City of the Damned Chaotic Evil Small City (South) Corruption +2; Crime +1; Economy +3; Law +2; Lore -1; Society +2 Qualities Darkvision, Defiant, Militarized, Strategic Location Danger 5 Government Council Population 7500 (4000 Demons of Different Variety, 1200 Tieflings, 1000 Humans, 650 Elves, 200 Drow, 450 Other) Notable NPCs: The Terrible Balor Lord Syox CE Balor Inquisitor 5 Dread Commander of the Infernals Legion Menacella CE Marilith Ranger 3 Slave Pit Master Parthox CE Nalfeshnee Matriarch Irralith Kisajix, Leader of the Kisajix Clan NE Female Drow Oracle 16 Redeemed for Good Spy, Nectessa NG Succubus Bard 4 Marketplace Base Value 4400 gp; Purchase Limit 25000 gp; Spellcasting 6th Minor Items 4d4; Medium Items 3d4; Major Items 1d6 About twelve years ago, the small town of Ereheart was a decetn place to live. Sitting calmly away from other nations and their troubles in the southern Swamps of Calomel, the town did well, servicing the many peoples and travelers that traveled the may river ways. They even made some peace with the local Kobold populations. It wasn't until a string of disappearances and eventual shut down of communications that suddenly paved way for what was to come. The Kisajix clan of Drow, lead by their stern and sadistic Matriarch, was enthralled into a prophecy that would usher them in to great power. Already ousted by most other Drow civilizations, this was their get rich card. Using the small town as a jumping point, they slowly took over and enslaved the populace. With a bizarre ritual performed by the Drow priestesses, gifted by the Matriarch, they managed to summon demon after demon into the town. It was in their belief that such would grant them power to conquer and revenge against all whom trifled with them. Immediately they began to build their armies of demons and create a city fortress, from which they attacked the neighboring civilizations. It was only through combined effort that they were stopped any further then than fifty miles outside their holdout. These combined efforts lead by local chapters of religious orders and volunteer armies fight tirelessly even today to hold back the invading hordes. These groups range from the most varied of good faiths, to mercenary groups such as the Ungrounded of the Sword, and knightly orders such as The Blue Sky Roses from the far away Darwish Empire. The city itself has in somewhat of a way prospered, with demons and their ilk enslaving and lording over their small holding. It near Hell on Earth, with the introduction of reports of devils in recent years. Any mortal races are left as food and playthings for the many evil inhabitants, including some Drow whom have tried to escape the control of the Kisajix clan. The Drow themselves seem to be weary of it all, as they have come realize their say means nothing in this demonic society. Matriarch Irralith herself has become nothing more than the plaything of the Balor Lord Syox. Unknown to most if not all in the city is that their is a spy among them. A lone Succubus has forsaken her past deeds and doings for a chance to redeem herself of her evils. Working with several orders of Paladins, she tirelessly works to finding weaknesses in the demonic army and relaying that information through the slaves of the city. She hopes that such information would do a great justice for the world and save her soul. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:South Category:Small city Category:Made by Civil Engineer Moon